


Sheep in Wolves' Clothing

by minxyjedi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Badass Rey (Star Wars), Dominant Kylo Ren, Eventual Smut, F/M, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Misogyny, Older Man/Younger Woman, Rey is Nobody (Star Wars), Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, i am trying, kylo is a king, please excuse my historical ignorance, rey is a rogue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28870008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minxyjedi/pseuds/minxyjedi
Summary: When a rogue finds herself at the mercy of the king, she can only do so much.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is split up from her friends, and sets out on a journey that isn’t quite crystal clear yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, please remember that i did my best to get most medieval accuracies right, but i can’t be perfect, so yeah. also, the language in this story won’t be 100% historically accurate.

Peaceful was the word she would have used to describe the marketplace although it was high noon.

It was almost sweet, seeing children clinging to their mother's silk tunics carelessly as they meandered through the merchant's traps- silk that was a mere trivial garment to be thrown into a bin by the next season; silk that could sell for at least five bushels of wheat. 

But she didn't like to interfere with children. Poe seemed to catch something else anyway from the way his head shot up ever so slightly to zone in on the cobblestoned corner of a road that was barely visible from their position in the marketplace. BB yawned, completely oblivious as to what was going on. Rey stroked his mane, more for her own comfort than his. 

"Alright," whispered Poe, grabbing both Finn and Rey's attention. "You see that carriage parked under the shade of the overpass?"

"Hm...yeah, a bit," said Finn. Rey nodded in understanding.

"If we're so blessed, it will be parked." Poe said. His head snapped in every direction to make sure they weren't being followed.

Finn seemed skeptical. "But they usually have coachmen waiting on it. Or knights." 

"We've taken on bands of soldiers many a time," argued Rey, "I see no reason why we can't do the same here if we need to, whether they're knights or not."

“We’re just lucky.” Finn retorted. “If we take too many chances, the lot of us will get slain in the near future.” 

“I think you’re being-” 

"There-" Poe interrupted with a pointed finger when a knight came into a view, strutting around the carriage. "We've got company."

At this, she made short work of fastening BB's lead-line to a protruding metal stake from the ground. He wasn't one to run away, but horses could be unpredictable no matter how loyal.

_"Stay."_ Rey commanded the horse in a hushed tone. With a blissful ignorance, he plodded his hooves on the ground in his spot, and she silently prayed that no one could hear him.

Rey's grip on her staff tightened when they neared the wall that shielded them from the knight- or knights- view ever so slightly. She could no longer hear the light murmuring of the marketplace anymore, just the barely audible treading of her friends beside her and BB's whinnies.

As she was the nearest to the corner, she took the liberty of peering around to investigate it more clearly. What she saw made her insides churn.

"Four." mumbled Rey to Finn and Poe stacked next to her flat on the wall. "Four knights."

"Shit." breathed Finn, raising up his mace in preparation to strike. "Let's get it over with."

Poe said nothing but did the same, his axe propping up onto his shoulder. On instinct, the three of them jerked their hoods over their heads before tugging their cloth masks to meet their noses. Peering back over her shoulder, she met Poe’s eyes and he gave her a gentle nod. She knew what she had to do. 

Her eyes darted from each knight to the other, searching for any weak moments that could be easily taken advantage of, but alas, the four knights stayed glued to their positions. They did talk amongst themselves in grumbles, but their helmets made it a challenge to decipher any word they said. Luckily, Finn and Poe held patience because they knew she would only give the signal if the time was right.

After a few minutes, one of the knights crawled inside of the carriage, attracting the attention of the other three. 

"Three..." Rey said, audible enough for Poe and Finn to hear. Their weapons came up once again.

"Two..." Her breathing quickened. Only one knight was paying any bit of attention to their surroundings.

"One." 

The three broke around the corner, all rushing the knight on guard in a swift and easy kill that landed the fallen knight on the ground after being battered unconscious. Only a second passed before the other three knights made their way out to meet them, commencing a bloodbath that had each of the remaining three knights fighting one of the three rogues in one on one combat. The soldier that had come upon Rey was already slashing his blade towards her.

A swing of her staff met the knight under his jaw, causing him to stumble backwards onto the cobblestone below. With a firm kick, he was on the ground, and she swung back her staff to deliver a blow to the side of his head. He didn't move after that. However, Rey did notice that he was still breathing, which was reassuring; taking a life was only acceptable when necessary.

Taking a quick glance to her left, she found Finn punching a helmetless knight repeatedly, while Poe had already broken into the carriage. They had been through this routine a hundred times; now was the chance to go and get BB.

The brunette raced around the corner, her head switching side to side in paranoia. The marketplace was about two blocks down from here, and it appeared that no one had taken any notice to what had just unfolded... yet.

Her hands went straight to the knot, untying it from the stake and leading BB back around the corner. All of the knights were finished now. Whether the other two were dead or unconscious, she couldn't be sure, but she had more significant things to focus on for the time being. Finn was aiding in looting the carriage with Poe, and the two lit up when they caught sight of Rey with BB.

"Strap the lot to the harness." Poe nodded to the ground which was heaped with necklaces of gold and silver along with gems and jewels of different sizes. 

Wasting no time, she packed away every piece she could find in the saddlebags until there was none left, being helped by the other two men who shoveled them hastily in the alternate saddlebags. There was no telling of when someone would return.

All of a sudden, Finn ceased all movement, his eyes examining a small emblem on the top of the carriage. 

"Well done, Dameron," said Finn sarcastically, "Your chosen target was a First Order carriage." 

His partner's expression darkened, but he covered it up with an indifferent scowl before snatching a final handful of jewelry and thrusting it into the leather satchel now filled to the brim with riches. Rey felt her breath catch in her throat at his words, but continued to work alongside Poe by adjusting BB's saddle. 

"I'd say it's better to take from those pricks anyways," Poe shot back, "Just means we have to get on now. Rey, are you alright?" 

She nodded and hoisted herself onto BB's back, gripping the reins before nervously looking back to Finn and Poe.

Poe was lacing up one of the saddlebags as a final touch when bouts of shouting began to get gradually get louder, prompting suspicion from Finn, who took it upon himself to see what was going on.

His quick peek in the other direction from which they had come ensured that they weren't going to be alone for much longer.

Finn's eyes met Rey's and they screamed _danger_ , "Rey, go!" 

Loud, brash stomping was drawing nearer. 

"You guys don't have anywhere to-"

_"Go!"_

The urgency in Poe's tone of voice rung through her ears, propelling her to thrash the reins to send BB into a sprint. All three of them may have had bounties over their heads, but she was the bearer of the spoils. A fruitless ambush was not to be taken lightly in times like these. 

Whilst her eyes stayed ahead of her, she clutched the compass that was in her pocket before giving it a brief glimpse. Takodana was always a challenge to navigate as it was so crowded, but, Rey was good with direction. The Nymeve lake was just a mile north, which resided by the fairly deserted woodlands where she could travel to Kijimi with little to no trouble. No sheriff or brigade would think to look so deep in the forest nor Kijimi. Besides, to everyone she met, she was just a scrawny peasant girl, incapable of doing such harm. There was no possible way someone so sweet and innocent as her could steal, not to mention strike down a knight- or four. 

Once they'd ripped past several thickets of trees, BB began to slow his pace ever so slightly. 

Her calves squeezed his sides for him to keep going. She leaned her frame to tighten her hold on him, cooing, "Just a tad longer, boy." 

After another minute or so, Rey checked over her shoulder to be sure they weren't being stalked. All she could see was a wide landscape of moss-covered rocks low to the ground with hundreds of mammoth trees that multiplied in every which way she looked. A gentle yank of the right rein was enough to have BB slow to a brisk walk. 

"Good boy," praised Rey, jumping down from the saddle. BB neighed and nuzzled up against her, his hooves still on the ground as the girl fumbled with the canteen strapped to the exterior of the saddle. Freeing it, she held it up to BB who eagerly sucked up half of the water inside. 

Her mask dropped down to her neck, but her face remained shadowed by her hood. She didn't want to get too comfortable. 

As BB rested for a moment, Rey was left alone with her thoughts, which wasn't her ideal past time. 

Mainly she was worried sick for Finn and Poe. They'd always managed to make it out somehow, but typically they would depart in a similar direction with a specified meeting point. Poe had most likely assumed it was a low-ranking reeve or lord, not the damned First Order. It made sense why just one carriage had so many knights guarding it, but she supposed she'd figured it out too late. Rey was crushed. The two men had banded with her for at least two years, and they were the closest thing she'd ever had to family. Before, she was just scavenger of self-interest, but with them, she'd found purpose; she had found how to do good in the world. 

Now, she really had no means of contacting them, but she didn't dare return. The scumbags of the First Order were not people to be messed with, and from the familiar circular ridged emblem that Finn had pointed out on the carriage, Rey might as well deserved to be executed for being so damned stupid if she were to go back. 

But now she was back to being alone- well, except for BB- like she had been for so many years prior to meeting Finn and Poe. 

All of it was overwhelmingly sad, and she didn't think that depressing herself would do any good, so she guided BB along beside her before upheaving herself to sit on the saddle by her worn boots. Luckily, Takodana wasn't too big of a kingdom, so it would only take half a day's trip to reach Kijimi including a rest for BB somewhere in the middle. The people of Kijimi were always welcoming. Rey had no doubt that she'd be able to find lodging once she’d bribed a few townspeople. 

By the time four hours had passed, dusk was setting in across the landscape yet their surroundings were still blankets of green and canopies of trees as far as the eye could see. Rey's mind had dwelled on the earlier events almost the entire ride, only getting distracted from stray animals in BB's path or obnoxious caws from birds here and there. In the grand scheme of things, she was alone again. Sure, she was going to live the same life she lived before: stealing, bartering, living life from meal to meal. The only difference was that she had nobody now. She almost wished that she hadn't met Poe and Finn at all, for then she wouldn’t have had to know how great friendship really was. She wondered if they felt the same affection of her too, but it was pointless to wonder, because she'd never know. 

BB was well-trained for riding at night, but since they had taken an unexpected detour, Rey needed to be alert and guide him through every step with the help of her compass- until it had grew pitch-black and she had to recall direction from memory. From the time she was born, sleep had just been a luxury anyway. Skipping a night or two was nothing new. 

Hardly any peasants resided out in these parts. From how tedious of a journey it was to any nearby city, Rey could understand why. 

A few more hours passed and the soil beneath the horse's hooves began to scuff with every step. That was a good sign; the mountainous outskirts of Kijimi had to be close. 

The mountains were even bigger than she imagined. It was comforting, with the flames of cruck houses dotted the scenery laid ahead of them along with the cool breezes of wind that contrasted with the humid lands of Takodana. With how many people this village seemed to hold, there was definitely a merchant who specialized in something that could use the gold and silver. The gems, she wasn't sure, but she could certainly barter them off in a different town. 

Trees began to grow scarce. The ground beneath BB was mostly rocky with little weeds in open cracks. She smiled to herself; she had done it. She had journeyed from kingdom to kingdom in just a little less than a half-day. She had definitely made farther expeditions on foot, but with the turmoil in her future it was nice to feel accomplished for something so small. 

BB exhaled a puff of fatigue as if he knew they were going to stop soon. Rey patted his head. “Good boy, just a bit more.” 

Finally she could make out the scene in front of her. Small cobblestone houses sat atop a more sloped, stoney foundation. Many of them were collapsing, with beams or rods holding up the flimsy thatched roofs. They were just like the ones in Jakku, if not better, but after coming from like a place like Takodana, she found the place to be utterly dejecting. 

When she returned to places like this, in the towns of Kijimi or villages of Jakku, it made her lose any remorse she felt for stealing if she had any. These were the people that needed it- hell, some of the people here could hardly keep their families from starving. Meanwhile the aristocrats of society parade around in their necklaces of pearls and multi-colored adornments. And, as Poe had put it, sometimes justice needed to be taken into your own hands. 

Steering BB ever so carefully as they stepped into the little town, Rey peered around cautiously. As it was well past nightfall, every shop was closed and most houses were dark. Only the glow of a few fireplaces could be seen. 

Rey slid her mask up to cover her face, adjusting her hood to be as concealed as possible before sliding off of the back of her horse. Her hand stayed on his lead whilst she dragged him over to the nearest lit home. Compared to the buildings around it, it appeared to be a bit roomier. 

It was late. Rey felt a little guilty, especially if this certain family had young tots, but she guessed that once she told them she could get them food for weeks that they wouldn’t complain. 

Hesitantly, her hand rose up to the rickety wooden door. Only a rap of her knuckles late and the door creaked open. A teenaged girl was standing in the doorframe, eyes big in fright once she’d seen Rey. Rey’s eyes flitted about. The house smelled like bread and pastries. 

Immediately Rey spoke, “I’m not here to rob you, I just want to-“ 

“Rosie, who’re you talking to?” 

A woman who exceeded the teenager only an inch or two in height hobbled towards the doorframe, gasping when she saw Rey. 

“Please, sir, we don’t have any credits,” the woman moved to stand in front of Rose protectively. “-we could give you a few loaves of bread, i-is that alright-?” 

“I’m not here to loot.” Rey pulled her mask down to reveal a portion of her face. “I’ve just come to ask for lodging for the night.” 

The two of them untensed at that. 

“Oh, certainly, dear,” chuckled the older woman in relief, “But- we don’t have stables for your rouncey, I’m afraid.” 

“I can tie him to a stake, he won’t go far. Are there any merchants around here?” 

“Not always, but you're right on time,” nodded the woman. “Jabba is going to be at the west end in the morrow or two.” The woman glanced down to her daughter and nudged her playfully. “Rose will show you the way.” 

The mask was down at Rey’s neck now, revealing the rest of her face. Rey grinned, nodding down at the smaller girl who shyly returned it with a smile of her own. 

“Well, come in." the woman said, "Oh, how rude of me- I'm Thanya, and as you heard, this is Rose." 

Rey sent them warm smiles, stepping a foot into the house. "I'm Rey. Your home is lovely, goodwife.” 

"Thank you," Thanya replied. "It is late though, and how nice of it for Rosie to greet you-" 

She whipped her head back to the younger girl, continuing, "-even if she was supposed to be in bed two hours ago." 

From the light glow of the candle light, Rey could see Rose's cheeks flush a light shade of pink. "I'm too old for a bedtime, mother!" 

While the two continued to bicker, Rey returned back outside to find a place for BB, settling on a rocky spot with a blanket of moss upon it. Once she had fed BB and unburdened him of all of the goods weighing him down, she left him to rest. 

Rose and her mother had already went back to their quarters by the time she had gotten back inside, but they had been kind enough to leave her a bale of hay with a spare bear hide. Rey made sure to hide the bags of riches right next to her when she laid down to sleep. Although, the family seemed nothing short of good-hearted, trusting anyone in these parts was unwise. 

Exhaustion plagued her body. She had a busy day ahead of her, too, so she wasted no time in shutting her eyes and letting her mind blank. Only a couple seconds later had she descended into a dreamless sleep, soft snores falling from her parted lips. 

Little did she know that trouble for her was just beginning to stir awake. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love comments!! but please be nice, i do love constructive criticism as long as it is, keyword: constructive. thank you <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Ren is informed of the attack in Takodana.

"Seventy-thousand credits, your grace." 

The king's face held no sign of anger except for his smoldering gaze. Hux braced for impact; he wasn't new to being on the receiving end of the King's sudden bursts of rage. 

"Seventy-thousand." repeated Ren, his eyes flickering to the side in thought. "I trust that the Earl of Pryde was accompanied with protection?" 

The redhead held eye contact and kept his gaze cool. "Yes, sire, a section. They rode with him the entire way to Newgate." 

King Ren said nothing, so he continued. 

"The soldiers stood guard outside of the carriage, an-" 

The king could hardly contain his seething anger anymore. "Then how in God's name did a few filthy marauders break into it?" 

His response was quick. "Two of the four guards perished in the attack, and the other two were bloody and unconscious by the time the others arrived." 

"Pathetic." hissed Ren, more to himself than Hux. "Four royal guards easily taken down by some packrats. Seventy-thousand credits of royal jewelry stolen. Not to mention Queen Leia’s crown jewels- a travesty such as this... it makes the crown look goddamn foolish." 

He reached for the glass goblet in front of him, taking a hearty sip of wine. His hold lingered on it. 

The dining room seemed to swallow the two from how painful the breaks of silence were. Hux swallowed thickly, his voice breaking a little when he spoke, "We're... investigating it as we speak, sire. It only happened this afternoon. 

"And nobody saw these scoundrels?" 

"Not exactly, your highness. Only one townsperson come forth and even then we're not sure if her words are to be believed." 

"-Well?" questioned Ren, jaw clenched. "What did she have to say?" 

"That she witnessed three persons disappear into the direction where the carriage was before it happened, but that's it. Whoever they were made a pretty quick escape, I'm afraid." 

Ren thought for another moment, elbows propped against the polished wood of the lengthy table. His fingers wrapped around the glass only tightened. Finally, he looked back up to Hux who had waited ever so patiently for him to make the next call. 

"Let the general know I'd like to dispatch a battalion to patrol each kingdom as of now.” commanded the king, before speaking in a grittier tone, _“No one_ steals from the First Order and gets away with it." 

Hux shook his head in understanding before Ren waved his hand without giving a glance in his direction. "You may be dismissed, Advisor." 

As soon as the doors had closed behind his advisor, the goblet in between his fingers shattered from his unrelenting grip. A few cuts littered his hand from the impact, but he continued to let his anger flow freely, knocking a candelabrum across the room with a strike of his fist. 

They were gone. The queen’s crown jewels- his mother’s crown jewels, to be exact. A family heirloom that had been in the family for centuries, and had now been stolen so swiftly by a few junk traders to make some extra money.

Truly, he wasn’t that sentimental for the jewelry. Most of all was that it was humiliating. To have such a prized possession in what he thought were capable soldiers was nothing to ignore. Either the thieving brutes were truly barbaric, or those knights had been weak enough to have themselves be struck down. Whether the guards had put up a fight or not did not matter, for they had ultimately failed in the end. 

As he yanked his chair back from the table, he rose, so overcome with anger that he didn’t even wait for his maid to retrieve his dishes. His glass couldn’t be re-filled, anyway. 

With a flinging open of the doors he stepped out into the corridor, making a bee-line to his private quarters. All of the servants he passed bowed to him in fear. Like usual, he hardly paid them any mind. 

Seventy thousand credits of riches. Not just his mother’s jewels, but adornments in need of refurbishments that had been worn by royal blood for centuries. And they had been so simply taken like a sweet from an infant. 

It was already bad enough how many of the other suitors though of him. He had remembered the dukes who spoke out against him, or the servants who had spoken ill of him behind his back once he had taken the throne. He had shown them: beheaded, jailed, tortured. But he knew that just because he had instilled silence in others didn’t mean that the stigma was erased.

And something like this was just what he didn’t need while he was trying to balance everything else in his care: foreign relations, taxation, etcetera. But most of all, he had to grow his kingdom stronger. 

One thing in his mind was clear: he wouldn’t relent from scrounging every inch of land for these thieves. Word spread around the kingdoms fast. He wanted- no, _needed_ to show that the crown was not something to be meddled with. 

And when he found the thieves, or even just one of them, he would make sure they’d know- as well as every other one of his subjects in all of the realm. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this story isn’t getting a ton of traction, but thank you if you’ve left kudos, it means so much to me <3


End file.
